


Love is Suicide of the Mind

by Slytherwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/F, Slightly ooc hermione, and it makes her do things, fiction section of the library, hermione is in love, mentioned Fleur Delacour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Being in love changes you forever.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 58





	Love is Suicide of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide isn't prevalent, the title comes from a thought I had and is now a personal quote.

Love is Suicide of the Mind

Hermione walks through the shelves of Hogwarts’s esteemed library. She’s in the fiction section, far away from where she’s used to. Her fingers run across the spine of various books she’d never pick up; her head is in the clouds; her eyes are closed; her face has a smile on it. She glides through the rows of books. She twirls and spins.

Hermione Granger is acting uncharacteristically. Though, who wouldn’t act like this when her darling girlfriend, Fleur Delacour, has promised to take you out in the coming hours.

Nobody is in the library. The lights are off and its five in the morning. The sun is refusing to rise as early as the lovesick girl. Though, Hermione never did rise; she has been up all night.

Usually Hermione Granger is a disciplined and practical girl, the very traits that got Fleur to fall for her. However, Hermione is very much different whilst in love. Butterflies roam her stomach. She’s hardly thinking about Umbridge or the DA or her impending Owls. The Order nor whatever trouble Harry is getting into aren’t on her mind. For one moment her mind is gone, in love with a pretty Veela girl and totally not how she usually is.


End file.
